


Vanilla & Coconut

by DiscovertheStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Dom!Kolivan, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous use of the nickname Kitten, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Zombietime's Porn Star AU, porn Star keith, safe sex!, sub!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscovertheStars/pseuds/DiscovertheStars
Summary: This is sweet, gratuitous porn with Kolivan and Keith prepping to film a scene:“I just wanted to talk with you two really quick before we get set for today’s shoot,” the director told them.  “Keith, here’s your script.  Please look it over now.”Keith took the proffered paper, scanned over the page and felt his mouth go dry.  Kolivan was…  Kolivan was fucking him today.  They’dneverfucked since they started filming together.  Keith hadn’t even gotten to suck his cock, which was a crime in an of itself.  But…god, Keith wanted it.Kolivan was big, wonderfully muscled and their scenes were often rough.  Yet, there was an underlying care and consideration that Kolivan showed him… something no bottom or sub ever got from actors like Sendak.  He’d be willing to bet a year’s salary that Kolivan would be amazing.  Keith felt his cheeks heat.Damn, he thought.Get it together, Kogane.His body was behaving like he was a total rookie, heart suddenly racing at the thought of getting pounded.
Relationships: Keith/Kolivan (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (mentioned)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	Vanilla & Coconut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombietime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/gifts).



> Whew… well, this is my first work writing in the VLD fandom and my first gift piece. So, I’ll admit to some nervousness about how this is going to go over. But, nerves aside… here goes!
> 
> This is for zombietime whose Porn AU piece, _wait ’til the world is mine_ , has the most wonderful dom!Kolivan, sub!Keith scene in Chapter 3. This story hints at a pre-scene scene and I haven’t been able to get that out of my mind for weeks. 
> 
> Zombietime, I sincerely hope you don’t object to me horning in uninvited on your AU space. I’m sure it’s a little strange to get a gift piece out of the blue from a stranger! And, I have no idea if this is what you were thinking of for that prep scene. But, your piece was so sweet and spicy, and the dynamic you wrote with Keith and Kolivan was just riveting. It was a joy to write in the space you created and with the characters as you envisioned them. I hope I’ve done them justice. Please accept this humble offering in the spirit of thanks and admiration with which it is intended. *Bow*

“I’ve been looking forward to this all week,” James said, bouncing a little in his seat. 

Keith guided their car into a parking space before a nondescript looking building.It was situated on a cute street, lined with shops and cafes.Families and couples strolled up and down the sidewalks, ignoring the plain front of the club they’d use for today’s shoot. 

“Looking forward to getting your pretty ass beat that much, huh?” Keith replied absently as he switched off the engine. 

“Whatever,” James waved away the comment as they climbed out.“I get my ass beat all the time, as you very well know.No, today I’m looking forward to the _toys_ and the _props_.”He paused to grin happily at Keith over the roof of the car as they retrieved their bags from the backseat. 

Keith shrugged at his friend, and fished his phone out to check the door code they’d been emailed.James wasn’t wrong, he reflected as they walked into the tasteful entry way and past the empty desk where IDs and coats were typically checked.Good BDSM clubs like this one had great equipment and it was much more comfortable to film here than Zarkon’s dungeon.

Camera crews were still moving about and support staff were hurrying after directors with scripts and half-empty coffee cups.Keith looked around for Shiro, but couldn’t see his tall frame or white floof anywhere. 

“Don’t see your boy,” James teased, nudging him playfully.

Keith was trying to formulate a better reply than, _He’s not my boy,_ when a director waved at James from across the room.“Get outta here and go enjoy your beating, babe,” Keith dismissed him with a swat to the rear that earned him a stuck-out tongue as James pranced away.

He didn’t have time to wonder where to go, because someone else called his name from a door to the left.Keith made his way over and found Kolivan standing with a director, sipping from a travel mug. 

“Keith,” his frequent co-star nodded a good morning. 

“Morning, Kolivan,” he grinned back.Keith could smell a hint of coffee coming from the container and it smelled fantastic.Kolivan was a secret coffee snob who preferred to grind and brew at home rather than drink the mediocre coffee on the Galra sets. 

“I just wanted to talk with you two really quick before we get set for today’s shoot,” the director told them.“Keith, here’s your script.Please look it over now.”

Keith took the proffered paper, scanned over the page and felt his mouth go dry.Kolivan was…Kolivan was _fucking_ him today.They’d _never_ fucked since they started filming together.Keith hadn’t even gotten to suck his cock, which was a crime in an of itself.But… _god,_ Keith wanted it.

Kolivan was big, wonderfully muscled and their scenes were often rough.Yet, there was an underlying care and consideration that Kolivan showed him… something no bottom or sub ever got from actors like Sendak.He’d be willing to bet a year’s salary that Kolivan would be amazing.Keith felt his cheeks heat. _Damn_ , he thought. _Get it together, Kogane._ His body was behaving like he was a total rookie, heart suddenly racing at the thought of getting pounded. 

“No problems?” the director asked.It was the barest courtesy.Actors who made difficulties or voiced too many complaints often found themselves sidelined in the industry.It was part of the reason Keith wanted to leave Galra as soon as he had the internet following to do it.

He took a deep breath.“Nope.Everything’s fine,” Keith replied, and thought he did an admirable job keeping his voice from cracking.

“Great, go get ready then.We start shooting in thirty.”The director moved off to discuss details with the camera crew.

Keith shifted his bag on his shoulder and glanced up at Kolivan, “I better get changed.”

“Before you go, I wanted to ask— “ Kolivan began, and for some reason he looked a little shy.It was cute in a way.Come to think of it, this would be a kind of first for Kolivan, too.The realization made Keith feel a little better about his own reaction.He put his hand on the man’s forearm privately enjoying the feeling of the muscles under his fingers and smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Would you let me prepare you before we film?”His partner still looked a bit bashful.“It would make me feel better.The script calls for hard and fast.”

_I shouldn’t be surprised_ , Keith thought.It was thoughtful of a top to spend a little one-on-one time with a bottom before a shoot, especially if they were going to be doing something new or potentially uncomfortable.Kolivan was unfailingly considerate of his fellow actors and had a particular fondness for Keith.He was still an intimating dominant to film with, but he’d always shown Keith gentleness off camera. 

“Unless you’d prefer to do that yourself.I’ll entirely understand if you do,” Kolivan continued.

“No, no.”Keith gave Kolivan a blushing smile and patted his arm.“It— ah, that would be great.”

“Good.Thank you,”Kolivan’s big hand cupped the back of his head and Keith felt a kiss on his hair.“We’re changing in the private rooms on the second floor.I’ll find you in five minutes.” 

——————————————————————

Keith was pulling on his robe over bare skin when Kolivan’s knock came at the door.“It’s open,” he responded, tying the belt and giving himself a last once-over in the mirror. 

Kolivan came in also wearing a robe. As usual, the man seemed to have substituted his own comfortable, calf-length black one for the short, silky purple numbers that Galra provided for actors. 

“All ready?” he inquired.

“Yeah.No costume this time and makeup just wants me for five minutes before we start,” Keith replied.“So, I’m all yours.”For a moment, he worried that the comment was a little too flippant or maybe too personal, but Kolivan smiled, the wrinkles that framed his eyes deepening.

“Then come here, kitten,” he said, holding out an arm for Keith. 

There weren’t a lot of hugs or sweet kisses in this industry.It was one of the reasons he and James were close.Especially as bottoms and actors most often filmed in sub roles they understood the value of a little niceness to start or end a shoot.So, he and James were used to being there for each other if one of them wanted to cuddle and talk about their shoot, and occasionally to kiss and get each other off when they were worked up and tops didn’t bother.

This was different and… _nice_.Kolivan was big and warm, and Keith loved his hugs.He rested his head against the man’s chest and breathed him in, letting the scents of soap and a hint of cologne fill his nose.No matter how hard Kolivan might beat him or how long he might make Keith wait to come with thick fingers teasing his ass, he was always good about thanking Keith and holding him if he needed it.It made a difference that Kolivan had real experience as a dominant, it wasn’t just an act for the camera.

A finger tilted his chin up to meet Kolivan’s eyes.“Thank you again,” he said.

Keith huffed a laugh, “You’re here to finger my ass, and _you’re_ thanking _me?_ ”For a man with so many tattoos and an impressive scar, Kolivan really could be a teddy bear. 

“That’s right.I’m thanking you.I won’t take a sub unprepared.And, this way I’ll know how you’re feeling before we shoot.” Kolivan shrugged giving him an almost sheepish look. 

Keith pressed up onto his toes and lightly kissed Kolivan’s cheek in appreciation. 

“We have about fifteen minutes, but that should be plenty.Before we start, two questions.Do you want me to help you get into the right headspace for our scene or keep it casual?And, any limits?”

It was an unexpected offer.He’d just been looking for a soothing touch and hoping Kolivan would kiss as he fingered Keith open.He hadn’t imagined Kolivan would be willing to start their scene early in a manner of speaking. 

“Ah… no limits.I mean, we can’t leave marks before the shoot.But, I trust you for everything else.”Keith searched Kolivan’s tawny gold eyes wondering why he’d offered something so intimate. 

Kolivan cupped his cheek and smiled gently.“It’s okay if you want casual, Keith.We haven’t done this before, and I thought it might help you to be in the right frame of mind.That’s all.” 

Keith felt himself relax against Kolivan’s chest.“Headspace sounds great,” he replied, then paused.“ _Sir_.” 

Kolivan easily took his cue and leaned in to kiss Keith.It wasn’t fast, but he was firm and thorough.Like any porn actor, he could kiss for the camera - everything from sweet to seductive to messy to demanding.But, this felt like Kolivan through-and-through.Taking and dominating, but with an underlying reassurance and care.Keith gave himself over to enjoying the kiss and let his mind drift as Kolivan’s tongue explored his mouth.

After a moment, Kolivan eased them apart.“Robe off, kitten.”Keith was briefly surprised and dismayed by the sudden separation, until his partner went on in a deep, warm voice, “Let me see you.”Obediently, Keith untied his robe and tossed it onto the bed before turning back. 

“Always so beautiful,” Kolivan said, brushing his fingers over Keith’s cheekbone and down his neck making him shiver.“Always so good for me.Will you be good for me now, kitten?”

Keith found himself nodding, then remembered to speak.“Yes, sir.”

Kolivan drew a small jar from his robe pocket and removed the top.Keith caught a light scent of vanilla and coconut.It was a surprise, almost an _indulgence_.Keith knew of plenty of other actors who brought their own favorite lubes to use rather than the cheap stuff Galra provided as the bare minimum acknowledgement of actor safety.He had a bottle of his favorite in his own bag.But, this was the _good_ stuff, thick enough to provide good cushion, plus great slide for the optimum balance of ease for penetration while still giving a satisfying tug on his ass, with a light, pleasant fragrance and flavor. 

And, Kolivan had brought this for _him_.Two or three shoots with treatment like this and he’d spoil Keith for other partners. Keith watched mesmerized as big fingers dipped into the thick lube.God, he really needed to get fucked by this man more often. 

Keith darted in close and leaned up to pull Kolivan into an eager kiss.The man chuckled softly in surprise and gave in for a moment before pulling away just enough to separate their mouths. 

“Naughty kitten,” Kolivan reprimanded without heat.He shifted his hold slowly, smoothing his free hand down Keith’s back to cup one cheek, massaging, tugging him open until Keith felt a whisper of cold air around his hole. 

“ _Please, sir?_ ” Keith whispered.

That earned him a smile.Keith _liked_ the way the skin crinkled up around the corners of Kolivan’s eyes when he smiled.There was something attractive about a built, older man with the lines of life and laughter written on his face. 

Slick fingers ran along the cleft of his ass spreading lube liberally before Kolivan used a gentle touch to rub lubricant into the puckered muscle of his hole.Keith groaned quietly at the touch and let his forehead fall against Kolivan’s shoulder.For as frequently as his ass got fucked, Keith rarely felt this kind of unhurried stimulation.It felt good almost soothing rather than exciting.He took a deep, shuddering breath.

“That’s right.Relax for me.”Keith felt Kolivan’s voice as a rumble from the man’s chest into his.

He breathed out again willing his whole body to relax, and melted further against Kolivan’s chest lulled by the sensation of fingers at work moistening his skin making it smooth and pliable. 

“Look at me, kitten,” Kolivan ordered and Keith responded automatically without conscious thought.

“Yessir?” 

He looked up and met Kolivan’s lips reaching down for his.Keith murmured happily, all thoughts of their shoot forgotten.He let himself get lost in the embrace and the feeling of Kolivan’s slightly-rough hands on his body.The kiss deepened and Kolivan took advantage of his little sound of pleasure to slip the tip of a finger easily past the muscle of his ass.Keith hummed and pressed closer, kissing Kolivan back a little messily as the man began to dip his fingertips into Keith’s hole, one after the other like a slow drumroll, sliding in to tug gently at his rim. 

Each digit sank in deeper and _deeper_ in an easy, luxurious rhythm.Keith was used to opening himself up much more quickly and demandingly than this.Even though Kolivan’s fingers were substantially larger than his own, his rim easily accommodated the intrusion.

“You’re opening up so well for me.” Kolivan’s praise was warm in his ear.“Gorgeous.You’re going to be such a treat to play with, kitten. 

“Mmm, feels good,” Keith breathed, pressing back into Kolivan’s hand.Again the man responded without pause, reading Keith’s body perfectly.Kolivan pressed two fingers tightly together and thrust them smoothly in, making Keith jerk slightly and moan at the stretch. 

“Are you greedy for me, kitten?”Keith could hear the tease in Kolivan’s deep voice.“Are you looking forward to me pounding your sweet ass today?”

“Mm, hm.”Keith mouthed along the line of Kolivan’s jaw, enjoying the scent of the sandalwood oil the man had rubbed into the hair there, but careful not to scrape and redden his face.It was too bad, because Keith enjoyed a hint of beard-burn.

“None of that.Answer me properly,” the correction was firm but kind.

“Yes, sir. _Naah!_ ”Keith groaned as thick fingers slid home again.“I want your cock.Wanted it for so long.‘M happy you’re finally going to fuck me, sir.” 

Kolivan kissed the top of his head and paused to add a little more lube to his fingers before pressing three into Keith’s ass.The stretch was fantastic.Perfect, with a little burn.Keith wiggled back and forth, easing his hole down over the offering.His rim protested for only a moment before sucking them all in. 

He heard Kolivan’s breath hitch, “You’re going to take my cock like a dream.Always so tight and sweet for me.”

“Yes,” Keith replied, groaning and panting a little with the stretch.“Want to be good for you.”Kolivan’s fingers pressed deep, but not quite deep enough.“ _More…_ Please, sir.I want more.”

Soft lips pressed to Keith’s temple, “I love hearing you beg for me, beautiful.”Kolivan slid his hands free, and pulled Keith close so he was straddling Kolivan’s bare leg.For the first time, Keith registered that his cock was hard, _dripping_ even.Even that little bit of friction, of skin on his cock, had him leaking harder and moaning, painting lines of wetness along Kolivan’s thigh.

Then, Kolivan’s lips were back on his, tongue licking softly, tasting every corner of his mouth while those wonderfully large fingers thrust steadily and precisely into his ass.Keith groaned at the sensation of being filled, and for a long moment it was bliss, stimulated at both ends with his cock rubbing slick against hard muscles. 

It was good, but soon his ass relaxed into the stretch taking Kolivan’s fingers all the way to the knuckle.It was still nice, but Keith needed more.It would be so much better if it were Kolivan’s thick cock pounding his ass deep and hard.He wanted that _now_.Wished he could ask for it now.Distantly a part of his mind registered the down-side of getting into headspace before they were on camera. _Fuck_ , he needed his ass filled so badly and they weren’t even on set.

Kolivan’s thrusts slowed.Keith whined in dismay as the man’s hand settled .“ _No,_ ” he was embarrassed to hear the slight wobble in his voice. 

“Such a greedy little kitten.My wrist is getting tired, and we can’t have that.How will I spank your beautiful ass if I’m all tired out?”Kolivan was teasing rather than chastising him.“Don’t make me do all the work.Come on, kitten.Up on your toes.”

Keith whined and felt his wobbly legs make an aborted attempt to do as instructed. 

“I’ve got you.Come on, kitten.You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

Keith nodded frantically, eyes pinched shut as he tried to get his muscles to comply. 

“Good.”Kolivan’s voice was soothing like honey.“I know you can do it.I have to do all the work later.The least you can do is some of the work now.” 

Keith gathered himself and pushed up onto his toes, feeling sparks of pleasure as his cock slid smoothly up Kolivan’s thigh.He was rewarded with the feeling of the man’s mouth on his as he reached the apex.Warmth, wetness… a tongue caressed his…Then, his legs started to give out and he sank back down, and _moaned_ long and loud as he impaled himself on Kolivan’s fingers at the bottom. 

“Beautiful.You’re gorgeous, kitten.You sound better than you do on camera,” Kolivan’s praise warmed him through.He wanted more, more of that approval.Wanted to be good for Kolivan.Especially when being good for him felt so wonderful.“That’s right.Up again, kitten.”

He pressed into his toes and groaned at the friction against his hard cock as Kolivan caught his lips again, kissing deep and messy.Keith wished Kolivan would bite him.His lips.His neck.Anything to make him cry out.Dimly he knew the other man couldn’t leave marks, but he _wanted it_. 

Keith slipped suddenly back down, tired calf muscles giving a little spasm, jolting him and forcing him at speed onto Kolivan’s fingers.“Oh god!” he cried out.“So good —” his groan cut off as Kolivan’s fingers flexed, tugging at his rim. 

“That’s right, kitten.Now, I’m going to give you another finger and you are going to fuck yourself properly.Open your ass up for me, gorgeous.Fuck yourself like a good boy and I will let you relax in a minute.But right now, you’re going to show me you can take everything I’m giving you.”

Kolivan’s big hand cupped under his ass, helping support his weight as Keith did as instructed.He flexed up to his tip-toes, then let himself sink back down fucking his ass open as ordered.He was so intent on his task it was a shock when Kolivan’s knee forced deeper between his legs, increasing the pressure on his cock. 

“I’m going to take you fast, kitten.Going to give you my cock hard and deep.Open yourself up for me now.I don’t want to hurt you, so be good for me and ride my fingers.Make sure your sweet hole is slick and ready for me, kitten.”

Keith moaned and fucked himself down deeper on Kolivan’s hand, gasping a little as he felt his rim stretch more.Up… and down.Up and down, he fucked his ass open wider and wider.Keith knew his hole must be gaping right now.Kolivan had never fisted him, but suddenly he wanted to try.Wanted to see if his ass could take the man’s entire hand…

“Good,” Kolivan praised.“So good.You’re always so perfect for me.”Keith’s breath caught as he lost himself in the words, in that deep voice.Lost himself in the feeling of Kolivan’s big fingers spreading his ass open.“Beautiful, kitten.You’re a dream, opening up so easily for me.You’re going to feel so good on my cock, kitten.”

Keith keened and fucked himself down harder.The stretch was wonderful, so much better than when he opened himself up.So much better than having his ass split open by some jerk with a big cock who thought their dick was god's gift to their partners and didn’t believe in proper prep.This… _this_ was perfect.

“That’s right.You are doing so well,” Kolivan’s breath was warm on his cheek and in his ear. 

“Want—” Keith started, then cut off as the fingers thrust _up_ to meet his hole and he cried out sharply.“ _Ahh!_ Fuck!Want to be good for you, sir.Oh god… _want_ you—”

His words were lost as insistent mouth covered his.Kolivan kissed him hard, tongue tangling with his own.Keith tried to sink back down and relieve the ache growing his his calves, but Kolivan held him up firmly, and thrust his big fingers deeply and rhythmically up into Keith’s ass. 

Keith tried to scream, but the sounds were swallowed up by Kolivan’s mouth.His world narrowed to the feeling of his mouth being ravaged, the scratch of hair on his lips and cheeks and the hot burn in his ass.Heat gathered in his cock and his balls tightened.Keith could feel an orgasm building in his groin, and he gave himself entirely over to chasing that finish rutting hard against Kolivan’s thigh.

Suddenly everything… just stopped, and Keith was bereft.Fingers slid almost out, until they were only just tucked into his rim.Lips and tongue were gone, leaving his mouth gaping. 

“Wha—” he gasped.“ _No_.No, I need—”

He groaned and let his weight sink.Kolivan’s fingers slid in deep again and now it wasn’t enough.Frustrated, Keith pressed up and sank down again.Still not enough.He fucked himself faster, alternating between thrusting his cock up against the inadequate friction of Kolivan’s thigh.It wasn’t enough for his cock or his ass.Everything was a tease, the slick rub against the head of his cock, the brush of his balls and the fingers that stretched his rim but couldn’t reach deep enough for the stimulation he really wanted.Keith tried to go deeper, _harder_. 

He didn’t realize there were tears on his face until Kolivan stopped him with a soothing hand at his back.“Oh, kitten.Shhhh…You’re trying so hard for me.So good,” Kolivan murmured in his ear. 

“Can’t!” Keith choked out.“I _can’t_.It isn’t enough. _Please!_ ”He was whining, pleading.But, he shouldn’t be.Begging was one thing, but Kolivan drew the line at whining.“I’m sorry, sir,” he apologized, shoulders slumping.

“Oh, kitten.”Kolivan cupped his cheek and made Keith meet his eyes.“This is not a scene.Ask for whatever you need, and I will give it to you.Understand?”

Keith nodded, feeling miserable.His cock was rock hard, his balls ached.His rim throbbed a little while deep in his ass he tingled from wanting to be touched and being denied.He trembled in the cool air for a moment before Kolivan pulled him in tight, cupping his back and cradling the nape of his neck in big, warm hands. 

“I mean it.Do you need to come?Do you need me to help you come now so it doesn’t hurt?”Kolivan’s eyes were kind.“It’s alright; I won’t be disappointed.You know I love the taste of you, kitten.”

That made Keith give a watery smile.He snuggled closer, resting his head in the crook of Kolivan’s shoulder.“I know, sir.You only ever suck _me_ off.Why is it I haven’t ever gotten to suck your cock?”He amused to feel Kolivan's jolt of surprise.This wasn’t precisely within their dominant/submissive dynamic, but Kolivan’s hard kiss in reply must mean he hadn’t crossed a line.

“Next time, kitten,” the big man growled.“I had no idea you wanted to.”Kolivan’s follow-up kiss was harder still but brief.“I’d love to have you suck me right now, but I’m not as young as I used to be.I don’t think I’d be able to hold out against the sight of your beautiful lips spread around my cock—” he thumbed over Keith’s mouth.Keith let his tongue flick out, trying to follow that finger.Kolivan indulged him, rubbing his thumb over Keith’s tongue, letting him suck.“Your mouth would be so hot and perfect for me, wouldn’t it kitten?”

The words drew Keith in again.He nodded, “Yessir.I want it, sir.”His own needs were forgotten, lost in the thought of getting that thick cock in his mouth.Kolivan would be so good to suck, too.A consumate gentleman, careful… but Keith knew he would fuck his mouth so perfectly if he asked.If he begged for it. 

“Next time,” Kolivan promised.“You’d ruin me with that perfect mouth and these gorgeous eyes, kitten.And, I’d never be able to get it up again fast enough for our shoot.”Kolivan’s grin was wry. 

At this moment, Keith was gone for this man and the thought of his cock.“A taste, sir? _Please?_ ”

“No.”Kolivan’s voice was firm and authoritative.“Do not ask again.”

Keith lowered his eyes, ashamed. 

“You will have to settle for my cock pounding your ass today, kitten.Now be _good._ ”

“Mmm, can’t wait to have your cock, sir,” Keith stretched up, letting Kolivan support the weight of his body plastered against him as Keith licked a long line up his neck to his ear.He barely felt Kolivan’s shudder before a firm hand in his hair drew his head back. 

“It appears you _can’t_ be good, kitten.Is this your way of earning your punishment?I’ve known you be a bratty little thing for me, but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this riled up before.What _am_ I going to do with you?”Kolivan was regarding him with raised silver brows and a sharply assessing look.Keith shivered at the promise in that gaze.Somehow, he _knew_ that if Kolivan weren’t forbidden from leaving marks right now, he would have been over the man’s lap counting out stinging strikes to his ass at this very moment.

Instead, Kolivan thrust him firmly down until his rear hit the bed.“Hands behind your back and sit _still_.”Keith’s back snapped automatically upright at the authoritative note, as he tangled his hands together behind his back.His body still thrummed with need, and he could feel his skin start to pebble again now that he was no longer wrapped up in Kolivan’s warmth. 

A hard hand took his chin and tilted his face up.“Better.Now, I asked you a question.Do you need to come now?You may.Do you want to?” 

“No, sir.”Keith shook his head just a little.“I— I want to.But, I’d rather still be hard when you fuck me, sir.” 

Kolivan smiled at him and stroked his cheek.“There, see?There is my good, obedient little kitten.Desperation is making you naughty, but you _can_ be good.Can’t you?”

"Yes, sir.”Keith felt his desire, temporarily sidelined, burn hot and bright again.His balls pulsed with a sharp ache.His neglected cock twitched, and his ass tingled. _Fuck_.He needed to be pounded so bad.He wanted to check the time, see how much longer he had to wait, but he knew Kolivan wouldn’t approve.Keith had to trust him, keep his eyes on Kolivan.He’d said he would give Keith whatever he needed.He took a deep breath and continued coaching himself to relax. 

_That’s right._

He could do this, whatever he needed to.He just had to trust Kolivan and enjoy this.And, Keith knew he was going to get a thorough dicking soon enough. 

Kolivan’s sharp golden eyes had been on him all this time, and there was a look of approval on his face as Keith returned his gaze, steady and trusting.“Good, kitten.”Keith flushed at the expression on the man’s face and sat a little straighter.

“I _had_ planned a special treat for us, since this is new,” Kolivan explained and Keith hung his head.He was making things difficult for Kolivan who was only being sweet and considerate with him.It wasn’t like he didn’t _know_ Kolivan could hardly lay into him here with a slap to the ass or a cock in his mouth, but there he was begging for it anyway. 

“I’m sorry, Kolivan.You’re being so thoughtful, and I’m being a brat.”He took a deep breath and made himself meet the big man’s eyes. 

Kolivan smiled wryly at him, persona also laid aside for the moment.“You don’t know the effect you have on an old man, do you beautiful boy?”He cupped Keith’s face gently, kissed him very softly, and whispered “I’d happily spank your ass scarlet, and fuck you until you were howling like the kitten I named you.But, they’re paying us to play _on camera_.”He winked at Keith, actually _winked_.“Now, behave so we can give your adoring viewers a good show.”

Keith laughed at that.“Yeah, okay.”He stood up and kissed Kolivan’s cheek, “Thanks for putting up with me.And for the record, you’re not old you’re _hot_.I’ll take a pounding from you anytime and _love_ it.”

Kolivan gave him blistering kiss, then growled, “Give us ten minutes and I’m going to fuck you _raw_ , kitten.Now, back on the bed.Unless, of course, you don’t want your treat?” 

Keith scrambled back onto the bed as ordered, and allowed Kolivan to position him on his stomach braced by a few of the support pillows stocked by the club, face down and on his knees so his ass was in the air.Kolivan tucked a light blanket over him to keep him warm.

“We only have a few more minutes, kitten.But, I want you to breathe deep and just relax for me.”Kolivan’s hands stroked gently over his back, cheeks and thighs feeling as Keith breathed and let himself sink into the pillows.In this position, his ass was spread wide and hole open to the air.He shivered when Kolivan pulled his cheeks as far apart as they would go and licked a broad, warm stripe over his hole… paused, then flicked his tongue over Keith’s rim catching and tugging the tiniest bit. 

Keith groaned loudly at the sensation.“Oh, god… _Sir_ … _fuck that feels so good_.”

Kolivan licked up over his hole again and again, getting him wet.Every now and then, Keith could feel a touch of stubble, scraping the inside of his cheeks.But, Kolivan was holding him so wide open, so taut that he was mostly managing to avoid burning Keith’s ass with his beard. 

Without warning, his hot tongue slipped just into Keith’s hole gliding past the loose muscle before Kolivan curled his tongue up to a point and dragged back out, flicking his rim.Tongue still pointed, he flicked it back and forth over the edge of Keith’s hole, before tracing around his rim in one direction, then back in the other.Back… and forth.Back… and forth.Round… and around.Round… and around, all while Keith moaned out a symphony of pleasure.

Kolivan’s warm breath vanished, and Keith heard him chuckle.“You sound like a musical instrument I’m playing.”

Keith huffed a laugh in reply, “Feels so nice.’S relaxing, sir.”

“Good.I’m going to put my fingers back in you, kitten.”On his exhale, Keith felt two fingers slicked again with lube slide easily into his ass until…

“ _Ooooh,_ ” Keith arched and cried out as the tips of those fingers glided over the spot where his prostate sat just outside the walls of his ass.Deftly, _perfectly_ Kolivan danced his fingers around one curved edge then the other.Each touch sent a wave of warmth through his pelvis.It wasn’t arousal like when his cock got hard.Keith was actually soft again, he realized.But, it was incredible.Not fast or sharp or even as urgent as having his cock stimulated.Just perfect, slow, building heat throughout his ass and into his balls. 

“ _Fuuuuck… oooh.So good, sir.So— so, perfect,”_ Keith crooned, letting wave after wave of heat engulf his middle.“ _Always so good.Fuck… Your fingers!”_

Kolivan was laughing softly behind him.Keith felt him plant a whiskery kiss on the plump of his ass cheek.“That’s right.Relax.Enjoy how good it feels.Let it build.”The rhythm against his prostate changed now.Keith couldn’t be sure exactly what was different.It felt a little like Kolivan was tapping lightly with one finger, then the other.Or stroking. _It doesn’t matter_ , he told himself muzzily and went back to feeling instead of trying to figure it out. 

“Here, kitten.Hold yourself open for me so I can lick you,” the honey smooth voice told him.

Somehow, Keith disentangled his arms from the blanket and reached back to hold his ass open for Kolivan.As soon as he was again on display, Keith was consumed by a tidal wave of overwhelming, delicious sensation.A combination of warm tongue lavishing wetness all around his hole as Kolivan breathed out hot and in cool around him.Three fingers now stretched him as they plunged into his ass before slowing at the end of every handful of thrusts to brush delicate patterns into his prostate and fill his groin with heat. 

Keith basked and _basked_ , letting himself melt into a puddle on the cushions.There were no thoughts, no worries… just Kolivan’s hands and mouth on him, lavishing his ass with perfect sensation.He drifted for a time - he didn’t know how long - until soothing hands and a deep voice called him back. 

“It’s a good thing you’re in a swing today, kitten.I’m not sure you’d be able to hold yourself up otherwise.”Kolivan was gathering him up off the cushions and into his arms, pressing kisses to his cheek and temple. 

“Mmm,” Keith murmured and burrowed into Kolivan’s shoulder. 

Kolivan chuckled.“How soon you forget all your begging for me to hold you down and pound your sweet ass until you couldn’t see straight.Tut tut, kitten.” 

“Mmm, still want that,” Keith’s words slurred a little.“You’re just too good with your fingers.”

There was another rumbling laugh, felt more than heard.“Hold on to me, kitten.We’re going to stand up.” 

Keith barely managed not to protest the change in position.Dimly he seemed to recall they had something to do after this…His silky cool robe slipping over his back recalled him to their purpose.That’s right.He had a shoot.With Kolivan.The last incredible twenty minutes hadn’t been foreplay, it had been preparation.Right.Kolivan was going to fuck him for the first time…

With that recollection, Keith’s libido switched from a low simmer to full burn.He looked up, feeling oddly shocked to remember what they were there for. 

“ _Now_ , you remember, don’t you?” Kolivan grinned evilly at him.Keith nodded, blood suddenly fizzing again.“Good.”He helped Keith get his arms through the sleeves of his robe and tied it at the waist when Keith’s hands were too cramped from holding himself open to manage.“It’s time for us to go.I’m going to walk you over to makeup and then props will get you into your swing.Understand?”

Keith nodded again, remembering to say “Yessir.”

“I have to get ready, too, but I want you to stay with me _here_ ,” he gently tapped Keith’s head, “until I come to you on set.Can you do that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“While you’re in the makeup chair I want you to think of nothing.Just breathe.Just like you were doing on the bed a moment ago.In and out.Slow and easy.Do you understand?”

“I understand, sir.”Keith relaxed immediately as Kolivan stroked an approving hand over his hair. 

“Good.Only when you are settled in the swing are you allowed to think about our scene.Only when props has finished getting you comfortable.Then, I want you to think about what you want and _everything you’re going to get_.”The instruction ended on a low note, Kolivan’s voice a wicked promise.“Can you do that for me, kitten?”

“Yes… _sir_ ,” Keith replied breathlessly. 

Kolivan drew him into a last hug and whispered, “That’s my good kitten.”Then, with his arm around Keith’s shoulders, he opened the door…

**Author's Note:**

> Continue with zombietime's story: 
> 
> [wait 'til the world is mine ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048009/chapters/48502343#workskin)


End file.
